the witch who is betreyed
by TheAmazingOneWithSpots
Summary: a witch that is betrayed by her loved ones


My world is full of heroes men and women but I am not one of them I am a outsider my sister is the smartest in my land my brother is a great worrier of are land my dad and mom are the ruler of are kingdom but I am the called which of are land because of the powers i have and for they call me the which. people are disgusted by me because of my blue skin that shows when I am scared or sad. I am in the grate hall when I can here my family talking about me someone I do not know talking to them he said '' she has to be pout away'' my mother said '' what did she do to have you want to pout her away'' the unknown man said'' she is the which of this land yes'' father said '' yes why das it mater'' the unknown man said '' she had put a spell on are people and should be put to death'' mother gasps father '' there must be a miss under standing'' the unknown man said there is no miss under standing'' and he shows them all a photo of some thing like me "but it can not be me i have done nothing " i think in my head my mother starts crying and my father said '' fine she is done the hall'' they all start walking this way I can feel the tears as it start to blur my vision he said ''there she is!'' I look up then run jumping out the nearest window I then I look back up I can see that man he has dark hair and a big scare on his eye I then start to run to the stabiles to grab Lilly she is a cheetah that is horse size . I hop on her back I then grab my knife and cut the rope holding her I then have her run to the portals and I tell the holder of the portals to "take me anywhere but here'' and then tolled him "to tell anyone were I am going '' I then run though the portal ending up somewhere cold very cold in fact i was luckily wearing my bear skin cote I then turned to see the portal was closed. stopping and taking a deep breath. i then look around to fined a cave I grab Lilly's leash and start to run in the snow we finely get to the cave I then fall to the ground in a huff Lilly lays behind me I lean back and fall asleep on Lilly. when I wake up I am in a room in a bed. but I was not in one to begin with i look and see i am still is my cloths I look in the room to see Lilly beside me I then try and grab my knife but it is not there then the door opens it is a man I pretend to be a sleep but my eyes are partly open so I can see what he is doing he walks in slowly he as a tray of food he sets it next to me he then puts a hand on my forehead then he gets up and leaves it was to dark to see his face but I could see his eyes they were green "what am I saying" I think i then sit up I look for my knife but it is not in the holster I then start looking in the room when I hear somthing "looking for this'' (dang it!) i think I then start to turn and see him holding my knife (great) "thank you'' I grab the knife "thank you for all you have done but I must be leaving'' I walk past him calling Lilly and running out the door to fined Lilly right there the man is leaning against the door "there is not a town for miles so if you want to stay and then I can take you to the town not far from here" I look a round to see nothing at all I take a deep breath then turn around "fine only for to night ok oh and if you try anything" " i will not ok" I than walk in watching him so he does not do anything or tries to.

(time skip to the morning)

I am screaming and sweating I had another nightmare I sit up and shack my head I then noticed my skin changed I sigh and get up when I noticed he is at the door I jump and turn my head my heart is bounding he just is staring at me "what do you want" "so you have blue skin that is new" I then look down crap I forgot that "so what" he said nothing all he did just turn and walked away in (man he is like my mother were I rather have him yell at me then just walk away) I then sigh and start to get dress and go down the stares to see he is nowhere to be found I just shrug it off and walk out side to see it is warm and not as cold as it was before i call Lilly and she comes running and (grate she is covered in mud now I have to clean her) I walk in just to run strait in to him we both stumble I start to fall back I start to braes myself for the ground but then I feel two big arms around my waist I then turn to see his face he helps me up then lets go of me and asks "you ok" " yea thanks" before he turns away I can see a little pink on his checks (did I just make him blush no way I am just imagined it) i just shake it off before he leaves I yell "hay can I borrow some water to wash my pet" he then stops in his tracks and answers "yes there is a hoes in the back" "thank you" he just waves his hand I then head to the back and call Lilly I stop and look at my clothes and (I should take off my cote for this) I then stop and take it off so I am only in my tank top and form fitting jeans I then grab the hoes and start to wash Lilly she then shakes and gets water all over me man (I am happy I took off my cote ) i think wall I chuckle I then start to wash Lilly again when I was done I notice he was watching me but when I look at him he turns away from me (hmm) I then put Lilly seat on to notice I have it stuck to my foot by the time I notice I almost fall again but he ketches me ( again ) I just laugh and stand back up " thank you again" I say a little in embarrassed he said nothing just walks a way (man that is rood) I then grab my stuff and put it on Lilly's back and has he gets on his hours I then think of something and then yell back at him and say " hay I did not get your name!?" he then rides right up to me and said "you can call me jack if you like. what is your name?" "Irene" I reply " beautiful name " I let out a little chuckle and said " ya well yours isn't too bad ether" I say laughing wall running in front of him he just rolled his eyes I could not stop laughing because the look on his face at how fast i was going it was just so funny

( time skip in town )

I start to slow down he finely gets here I just smile " wow your pet is fast " I let out a little chuckle "thanks and she has a name" "ok...what is her name" "Lilly" I get off Lilly and start to walk in the town wall putting my hood on I grab Lilly's leash and we start to walk in till he grabs my arm pushing me up against a wall putting one hand on the wall be side my head me " hay what the hell was that for" he just put a hand on my mouth and kissed it acting as if it was us kissing I just glared at him in till I got what he was doing ten guard's past by he then moved his hand but stayed just as close he stared at me for two secant's then turned and looked down the ally way " sorry for that" he did not look fully at me but looked at me out of the corner of his eye "it is fine but a warning would have bin nice" "sorry had to think fast" "ya no problem" we start to walk again we then run in to a brick wall I look up seeing a latter " dang looks like we have to go another way" with out saying anything I take off my hood hand it to him I then start running grabbing a poll that was sticking out of the building swinging my self and grabbed a nearby ledge lifting my self up then grabbed the latter yanking it down so it fell right in front of jack I then jumped down by him "thanks" I laugh then grab my hood me "piece of cake".


End file.
